


30-32

by drunkenbilly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, July Revolution, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: АУ, где Друзья Азбуки участвуют в Июльской революции.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте много не закавыченных цитат: если герои говорят стихами, латынью или просто что-то умное, то это определенно цитата (и не моего перевода);  
> рейтинг стоит из-за сцен насилия, не из-за эротики;  
> возможны исторические неточности, найдете - буду благодарна
> 
> *на самом деле Национальная гвардия не "сторожила порядки Бурбона", наоборот: в 1827 году Карл Х ее расформировал, и снова она собралась только в 1830, как раз на Три Славных Дня, чтобы этого Бурбона свергнуть

В камере было холодно и душно. Грантер проснулся мгновенно, как от рывка, и растерянно огляделся; чтобы вспомнить произошедшее, было достаточно увидеть спящих на соседних койках. Кабак, случайные знакомые, «мы студенты, я медик, он медик, месье», толпа, разбитое окно...  
Вот в чем нет его вины, так это в порче имущества. Зря его посадили сюда с этими! Он их даже не знает. Он, когда напивается до самой сомнамбулической кондиции, не может толком и посудомойку зажать, — какие стекла, зачем тюрьма!  
Хотелось промочить горло.  
Грантер изловчился и посильнее пнул ближайшего собутыльника. Тот мигом перестал храпеть, подскочил и ошалело заозирался по сторонам.  
— Какого? Грантер?!  
— Пить есть?  
Пить не было. Зато были более детальные воспоминания, чем у Грантера.  
— Мы гуляли несколько дней. Познакомились, вроде бы, двадцать пятого? Точно, я тогда праздновал отчисление. Отныне морды Сент-Илера и Кювье буду видеть только в кошмарах, слава богу!  
Посидели в молчании. По очереди справили нужду в один урильник без крышки.  
Второй медик спал как убитый.  
— Не думаю, что нас продержат здесь и неделю. Скоро все камеры понадобятся для отловленных с баррикад, — тем временем рассуждал вслух первый. — Считай меня оракулом. Все начинается с лозунгов и толпы праздных рабочих. И студентов, естественно. Я вожусь с несколькими республиканцами... сам я не из Парижа, из деревни под Клермон-Ферраном, и мне все это не нравится. Хочу уехать где поспокойнее. В Париже чуть что — сразу на баррикады. Если знаешь Баореля, хотя кто его не знает, так он мне шепнул, что они, левые то есть, в ближайшее время готовятся к чему-то грандиозному. Так и сказал: грандиозному! Ну ты ведь знаешь Баореля?  
— Знаю, — ответил Грантер. Голова кружилась.  
— Чтобы Баорель — и такое мудреное слово! Никто ничего не скрывает, а правительство и в ус не дует. Что за люди, ну. Были бы умнее, так нас, единственных безобидных студентов на весь город, за решетку не сажали бы. Все равно сегодня-завтра выпустят, причем в спешке, только денег и потребуют. Парижане совсем сумасшедшие. Уеду. Король тоже хорош: так и надо ему за его тупоумие. Бывает же такое, роспуск палаты из царской прихоти...  
Грантер вспомнил: Карл — королёк, как его по-братски называл Баорель, — в конце весны разогнал депутатов, и в следующие дни улицы полнились недовольными. В основном — студентами; недостаточно для бунта, но хватает для вдохновленной агитации.

В майский погожий день на улицах был тот же спертый воздух, что и в любом дешевом кабаке: гомон сотен человек, их одновременные выдохи заглушали любые запахи и звуки. Войти в битком набитый «Коринф» Грантеру удалось с четвертой попытки: рабочие, студенты, хорошо одетые мужчины, растрепанные женщины толкались у дверного проема, переговариваясь между собой и прислушиваясь к чьей-то речи.  
Грантер, уже преодолевший пару десятков локтей, сразу узнал говорившего. Это был Курфейрак, стоящий на первых ступеньках винтовой лестницы. С раскрасневшимся от напряжения лицом он яростно потрясал какой-то бумагой. Чуть выше стоял молча, скрестив руки, хмурый Анжольрас; среди высунувшихся со второго этажа студентов Грантер узнал Легля с Прувером. Лица у всех были до невозможности сосредоточенные.  
Слов Курфейрака было почти неслышно — лишь отдельные фразы, но их оказывалось достаточно, чтобы вызвать у пришедших новый взрыв негодования и улюлюканья.  
У лестницы толпа становилась еще плотнее; пробраться туда было за пределами человеческих возможностей. Плюнув на все, Грантер отыскал глазами мадам Гюшлю и стал просачиваться в ее сторону. В какой-то момент, когда голос Курфейрака опять потонул во всеобщем шуме, Грантер обернулся, и на долю секунды ему привиделось: Анжольрас смотрел на него. Но то была лишь игра света. Взгляд Анжольраса, устремленный ко всем и никому, рассеивался в пространстве. Обращенное к толпе лицо его казалось суровее обыкновенного.  
До Грантера то и дело доносились обрывки речи:  
— … и этот Полиньяк... хартия... роспуск... тирания....  
Шея мадам Гюшлю лоснилась от пота, руки были в какой-то грязи — то ли сажа, то ли засохшая кровь — и при взгляде на нее Грантер ощутил несвойственную ему брезгливость. Он заказал грог, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить свое безрадостное пребывание в толкотне, духоте и скуке. Он бы даже ушел из кабака в место поспокойнее, с публикой поутонченнее, но народ неиссякаемо прибывал, и обратный путь до выхода с каждой секундой все больше походил на девять кругов ада.  
Курфейрака сменил Фейи, ловко вылавировав из толпы. Недостаток ораторского опыта он восполнял экспрессивностью — из всех Друзей Азбуки только у него руки становились естественным продолжением мысли.  
— Жестикуляция Фейи такая, что мне аж завидно, — на спину Грантеру приземлилась тяжелая ладонь Баореля.  
— Черт тебя... — Грантер прервал проклятие ради грога. — Умей ты болтать как он, стал бы уже адвокатом, а так — как был необразованным пнем лет пять назад, так и остался.  
На другом конце зала Анжольрас с чувством сжал плечо уходящему на второй этаж Курфейраку.  
— Кого-кого, а тебя не ожидал тут встретить, — продолжал Баорель, не слушая его. — Останешься до вечера? Придут мои товарищи с Сен-Жерменского предместья, еще знакомые Анжольраса из Кугурды. Он сказал, что надо провести под шумок встречу.  
— Мне нет дела до предместий и Кугурд.  
Но Баорель уже пробирался сквозь людей к лестнице, бодро расталкивая их локтями. Можно было последовать за ним, присоединиться ко всем на втором этаже. Добравшись до Фейи, Баорель сердечно обнял его и вместе с Анжольрасом исчез наверху. Позади Фейи встал Прувер.  
Грантер вернулся к грогу.

— Сегодня которое число? — спросил Грантер.  
— Да откуда я знаю! Двадцать седьмое наверно. Спроси охранника, когда придет.  
Грантер лег обратно на койку. Озябшие руки он засунул под жилет. В одном из карманов что-то лежало. Он вытащил наружу смятый, засаленный галстук черного цвета.  
Галстук принадлежал Анжольрасу.

В тот день Грантер присоединился к Друзьям Азбуки намного позже — когда на первом этаже остались лишь завсегдатаи, объединенные не возмущением по поводу роспуска депутатов, а любовью к дешевой выпивке.  
Друзья Азбуки расходились под утро, а Грантер познал новый вид опьянения.  
В тревожном и мутном, неверном свете камина, бросавшим отблески на лица и фигуры, делавшим их инфернальнее, резче, из облика Анжольраса исчезало все человеческое; он казался статуей самого себя: тени, скрадывающие его юношескую хрупкость, подчеркивали величественную осанку, хладнокровную гармонию его черт. Блестели кудри, падающие на высокий лоб.  
Анжольрас негромко раздавал какие-то указания — Грантер не слушал.  
Сквозь шум в ушах, появившийся от грога и абсента, он улавливал лишь звук самого голоса, но не смысл произносимых слов. Что-то плотное и тяжелое обволакивало его, утягивая за собой.  
В ту ночь, уходя, Анжольрас забыл кое-что.  
Никто, кроме Грантера, и не заметил.  
Галстук игриво змеился по наружной стороне спинки, чернея на фоне желто-зеленой обивки.  
Бывало, после Анжольраса оставались волосы, упавшие на позабытые брошюры, да чашечки из-под недопитого кофе — они были подобны теплу на снятой с тела и уже остывающей сорочке, ускользающие, ненадежные свидетели человеческой жизни.  
С минуту Грантер щурился, разглядывая галстук. Никто из Друзей Азбуки, кроме Анжольраса, не носил такие.  
Кресло стояло в углу, в тени. Опершись на подлокотник стула, Грантер поднялся и застыл, не уверенный, что делать дальше. В комнате находились еще человек пять. Одним из них был припозднившийся Жоли, запивающий опиум вином; он рассказывал свою излюбленную байку:  
— … мне потребовалась вся моя смелость, друзья, чтобы подойти к ней на следующий день. Я желал доказать ей, что между нами не просто интрижка, что мои чувства прочны и что ей не за чем держать меня на расстоянии. Я был готов жениться на ней. Правда, только после того, как стану врачом и куплю практику — но это так, меры предосторожности, чтобы мои родители не лишили нас средств к существованию. Она в тот день не работала, я пришел к ней домой. Вообразите мои чувства, когда я увидел на пороге чей-то потрепанный грязный фрак и разбросанные прямо по полу цветы! Ну и я, готовый к предательству, разврату и непристойностям, тихо прохожу в комнату, а там они: моя любимая Мюзикетта и мой дорогой Легль, обнимаются как старые супруги и плачут. Потом я узнал, что плакали они из-за меня. Теперь у нас демократический тройственный союз, настоящая малая республика в действии!  
Слушатели одобрительно засмеялись.  
Никто не обращал внимание на Грантера, поэтому он все же подошел к креслу. Новый взрыв смеха заставил его вздрогнуть. Он, не задумываясь, быстро впихнул галстук в карман.  
— А, Грантер, уже уходишь?  
Он неопределенно махнул рукой; другую Грантер держал в кармане, где лежал галстук.  
Таким образом он точно знал, что не потеряет его.

Грантер помнил, как в ту ночь лег спать, не раздевшись.  
Позже он хотел отдать галстук Анжольрасу, но каждый раз что-то его останавливало.  
На ощупь галстук оказался мягким, хотя и был сделан из явно недорогой ткани; он выглядел грязным, весь в жирных пятнах, и пах отвратительно: Грантер как-то умудрился его запачкать.  
Поэтому Грантер постирал его — и галстук, чистый и высушенный, занял место в шкафу. Поначалу, возвращаясь домой, Грантер непременно распахивал дверцу и смотрел на свою находку. Он ждал, что Анжольрас сам спросит о галстуке.  
Анжольрас не заметил пропажи. Став еще молчаливее прежнего, он говорил лишь о грядущем, и тогда во взоре его, пылающем и мечтательном, проступала жесткая решимость; он всегда был окружен единомышленниками, всегда сосредоточен. Грантер попробовал ему намекать, но Анжольрас едва обращал на него внимание.  
— Зря! — вслух размышлял Грантер, млея от обиды и восторга. — Зря боги не снисходительны к нам, простым смертным! Они могли б чему-нибудь у нас поучиться. Наверное...  
Встречи Друзей Азбуки стали утомлять. Грантер появлялся на них все реже. Но галстук, висевший в шкафу, мозолил глаза, как будто Грантер украл его, нарочно не собираясь возвращать.  
В конце концов он стал носить галстук с собой.  
Последний раз, когда он пришел к задней комнате «Мюзена», — это было вечером двадцать пятого, — его попросту не пустили. Дверь была заперта, но сквозь нее слышались неожиданно тихие голоса. Никто не смеялся, не кричал. Грантер забарабанил в дверь. Раздались шаги, и голос Курфейрака велел ему проваливать:  
— Сегодня тут не место для пьянства, Грантер. Придешь завтра.  
Грнатер не хотел уходить; и почему ему не открывали? Он посидит тихонько, будет смиренным агнцем, молчаливым наблюдателем, не выдаст их никому ни словом, ни жестом!  
Дверь распахнулась, и в проеме возник Анжольрас, закрывая собой внутренность комнаты.  
— Грантер, — произнес он, — если ты сейчас же не уйдешь, то можешь больше не возвращаться.  
Позади него что-то вполголоса говорил Комбефер.  
Анжольрас стоял в одной рубашке; с того дня, как Грантер подобрал его галстук, Анжольрас не носил больше ни галстуков, ни шейных платков. Расстегивал ворот, демонстрируя нежную голую шею с едва заметно выступающим кадыком. Особенная красота таилась в том, как распахнутая рубашка приоткрывала его юношески-гладкую кожу, — красота не объяснимая, неземная, она влекла и устрашала. Глядя на такого Анжольраса: раздраженного, недоступного, нельзя было понять, как могли гризетки принимать его за мальчика, пытаться кокетничать с ним.  
Грантер стоял, не ощущая себя, не зная, что сделать, чтобы его не прогнали; что сказать, в чем оправдаться. Но Анжольрасу, никогда, наверное, не знавшему ни страха, ни колебаний, была неведома и милость.  
Он повторил:  
— Я жду, — и Грантер молча ушел.  
— Ты уверен, что стоило с ним так резко?..  
Что ответил Анжольрас — Грантер уже не услышал.  
Все, что он тогда осознавал: Анжольрас ему не доверяет. Не ценит его.  
Часы пробили одиннадцать вечера. Решив не дожидаться конца заседания, Грантер ушел в «Семь бильярдов», где до рассвета толпились студенты, чья ненависть к правительству усиливалась с каждым опустошенным стаканом, и куда пускали любого — вот где была настоящая демократия. Он просидел там всю ночь: играл в карты, в кости, завел несколько одноразовых знакомств, пил. Ближе к утру заскочил Баорель. В мешках под его глазами поместился бы ливр зерна, о чем Грантер не замедлил поведать, перекрикивая царивший вокруг шум.  
— А, вот ты где! — заметил его Баорель. — Я не сомневался, что найду тебя именно здесь.  
— Я свободный гражданин! — отрезал Грантер и, пользуясь тем, что пьян, выложил все, мучившее его: — Анжольрас прогнал меня, а имел ли он право? И я человек есть! Впрочем, я не надеюсь мольбой изменить решенья всевышних. Анжольрас считает, что справится и без меня — это мы еще поглядим! Чем я хуже тебя, Баорель? Ты ж безмозглый неуч!  
Вопреки его надеждам, Баорель нисколько не обиделся.  
— После того, как все стало серьезно, ты перестал появляться. Анжольрас, Курфейрак и Комбефер считают, что ты испугался и можешь даже сдать нас, — сказал он. — Но ты не единственная жертва этого помешательства. Осторожность в наше время — обычное дело. Легля тоже не пустили; правда, он сам намекнул, чтобы его выгнали, дескать, еще неудачу раньше времени приманит... стоит тебе лишь прийти на баррикаду, и все сомнения развеются. Как дым. Как режим этого королька — пуф! Пыщ-пыщ — и не было.  
— Все великое земное разлетается как дым, — продекламировал Грантер, — ныне жребий выпал Трое, завтра выпадет другим.  
— У меня еще есть дела, — сообщил Баорель. — Не могу задерживаться. Если надумаешь, пороху хватит, то приходи завтра в «Коринф». А теперь распрощаемся.  
В ответ Грантер глотнул прямо из бутылки. Баорель, усмехнувшись, дружелюбно хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Руки прочь, каналья!  
— И тебе того же!

Остальное рассказал Грантеру студент-медик. Познакомившись, они втроем пропили в не закрывающихся «Семи бильярдах» до полудня и, не протрезвев, отправились в заведение подешевле.

— … так как у нас всех кончались деньги.

До своей цели они не дошли. Из-за застрявшего в грязи фиакра улица Могильщиков оказалась тесно забита толкающимися людьми. Грантер заваливался на прохожих, откидывавших его от себя, и навязчиво просил прощение. Отовсюду слышались одни причитания да ругань, пока кто-то не выкрикнул:  
— Да здравствует хартия! Долой министров!  
— Хартия! Долой министров! — подхватили на разные голоса.  
Выкрики походили на боевой клич. Толпа закипела, раздался звук разбивающихся стекол.  
— Смерть министрам!  
Шеренга фиакров и повозок, едва начав двигаться, снова остановилась. Грантер вещал новообретенным приятелям и всем окружающим о пагубном вреде столпотворений.  
Внезапно началась суматоха. Все куда-то побежали; Грантер, оттиснутый к стене дома, запнувшись, упал на крыльцо и ударился виском о дверь. С его собутыльниками произошло нечто похожее: один порезался осколком, другого поймал офицер национальной гвардии. Жандармы, которые и разогнали толпу, взяли их троих.

— Скоро должны прийти, — заявил медик. — Не могут они нас вечно тут держать.  
— Часов нет?  
— Не-а.  
Грантер убрал галстук обратно во внутренний карман жилета. Вскоре проснулся второй медик и начал переговариваться с первым. Несмотря на холод, Грантера опять разморило, и когда наконец вошел полицейский, он почти спал.  
— Какое сегодня число? — первым делом спросил второй медик.  
— Двадцать седьмое. Шесть вечера, — ответил полицейский. — Куда-то спешите?  
Ему отвечали, что спешат в теплую постель, к еде и воде.  
Их троих отвели в кабинет, где с каждого потребовали по два франка и расписку. У Грантера почти не было денег, лишь несколько сантимов и экю.  
— Ладно, — сказал на это сидящий за столом полицейский. — Напишите кому-нибудь, чтобы внесли за вас залог.  
— Некому, — Грантер развел руками. — Могу вам сапоги свои оставить в залог. Мне, месье, они очень дороги. Все деньги дома лежат, а те, которые были со мной, я пропивал всю ночь и все утро.  
— Хорошо. Пошлем кому-нибудь с вами, до вашего дома.  
Он крикнул другого полицейского. Тот начал оправдываться:  
— Лишних людей нет... Сейчас такое творится... очень нужны свободные камеры...  
Как в подтверждение его слов за стеной раздался сильный грохот, выкрики и лязг железа.  
— Что там?... — полицейский вскочил из-за стола и выглянул в коридор. — Понятно.  
Он цепко взглянул на Грантера; Грантер невинно посмотрел в ответ.  
— Я простой пьяница, месье, — начал объяснять он. — Я ни в чем не виноват. Выпил человек, а с кем не бывает? В тот вечер мне разбили сердце. Друзья отвернулись от меня. У меня было горе. Горе — уважительная причина, чтобы пить. Когда я пьян, мои помыслы чисты, я доверчив как херувим. Спросите хоть Жаблотту. Это служанка в кабаке, — уточнил Грантер. — Или гризеток. Даже негодяйка Ирма подтвердит вам, что я и жабу не обижу. А уж эта мамзель, скажу я вам, настоящая...  
Полицейский перебил его, велев написать на листке адрес и имя. Грантер написал, и его отпустили.  
— Вот так просто?  
— Завтра-послезавтра, когда вся эта кутерьма на улицах кончится, к тебе придут за залогом, — ответили ему.  
В восемь вечера на улицах было еще светло и многолюдно. По пути домой Грантеру встретились небольшие отряды Национальной гвардии и жандармов, бегущих в сторону Сены; он свернул на маленькие грязные переулки и по ним добрался до дома.  
Его мучила жажда. Он выпил пол графина воды, переоделся в чистое и вымыл лицо. Галстук Анжольраса он повесил в шкаф. Теперь было уже как-то поздно его возвращать. Возникли бы вопросы. Анжольрасу Грантер еще смог бы объяснить наедине, но другие бы помешали. Подловить Анжольраса одного невозможно: Анжольрас или был занят, или не хотел с ним разговаривать.  
Стоило дойти до «Мюзена», как Грантер и планировал, но в прошлый раз его прогнали. Он лег на кровать, раздумывая, стоит ли туда сейчас идти, и от этих мыслей, от усталости, тоски и скуки заснул.

Слышался отдаленный невнятный шум, какие-то толчки, голоса. Кто-то хотел его разбудить. Грантер перевернулся на другой бок, протестуя; было тепло и мягко, и лишь то приближающийся, то затихающий шум держал его дрейфующим меж сном и явью. Что-то грохнуло, потом еще раз, и еще.  
Зазвонил набат. Грантер отбросил одеяло. Проклятый город не давал ему выспаться.  
Это длилось со вчерашнего дня и до сих пор продолжается... Анжольрас, не пустивший его на собрание; нужны свободные камеры; «стоит тебе лишь прийти на баррикаду...»  
Баррикады. Национальная гвардия, жандармерия.  
Грантер видел достаточно бунтов, чтобы сделать вывод: 89 год не случится снова. Национальная гвардия, созданная охранять дело революции, теперь сторожит порядки Бурбона. Это скоро закончится. Все будет как раньше. И стоило из-за пустяков не пускать его на собрание! Он недостоин? Он не какой-нибудь трус, не шпион!  
Под звуки набата Грантер поспешно умылся. Провел рукой по щеке, раздумывая, не побриться ли, но бритва куда-то пропала — должно быть своровала хозяйка. Затем он переоделся в чистую одежду. Из снятого жилета, который он кинул на кровать, торчал угол черного галстука. Грантер вытащил его и сунул за пазуху:  
— Либо сегодня, либо никогда, — он даже проговорил это вслух. Когда у Анжольраса выпадет свободная минутка, он подойдет и, если придется, втиснет тому в руки этот галстук. И тогда Анжольрас поймет... поймет, что...  
Набат все еще трезвонил и изрядно надоел, но смолк, как только Грантер вышел на улицу. У него не было четкого плана, и поэтому, поддавшись слабой надежде, что кто-то остался в «Мюзене», он пешком направился в кафе.  
Было одиннадцать утра, — невероятная рань! — когда Грантер пересек бульвар Сен-Мишель. Ему пришлось ускориться; по пути он не встретил ни одной баррикады, ни гвардейцев, ни полицейских, и именно это насторожило его. Они вырастают как грибы, как только начинается заварушка.  
Впрочем, в кафе сидели горожане, по виду чистюли-буржуа, и вели светские беседы.  
— Слышал, — говорил один другому, — кажется, взяли арсенал.  
— Нет, пороховой склад.  
— До чего жарко! Хоть бы одну тучку!  
— Жара их подстегивает. В дождь никто не пошел бы на баррикады.  
Солнце и правда пекло так, что Грантеру пришлось снять сюртук и расстегнуть жилет. Тени почти пропали, улицы высвечивались, а через настающий и убывающий грохот, в котором уже различались звуки залпов и топот, пробивалось чириканье летающих неподалеку птиц. Ярко-голубое небо раскинулось над городом, прозрачно-беспечное, светлое. Грантер без приключений дошел до улочки Гре. Хотя ставни на окнах задней комнаты «Мюзена» были закрыты, дверь, как обычно со скрипом, неохотно поддалась.  
Солнечные лучи проскользнули внутрь, в темноту помещения. Там было пусто, пыльно, воняло табаком и еще бог знает чем. На большом столе, стоявшем в противоположном от входа углу, лежала карта, по краям удерживаемая томами, бутылками и незажженной лампой.  
Шире открыв дверь, чтобы больше света проникло в эту ныне заброшенную обитель, Грантер прошел к столу. Карта, датированняа тысяча восемьсот тридцатым годом, пестрела множеством чернильных пометок — кружочками, черточками, надписями, сделанными мелким неразборчивым почерком. Отмеченные места должны быть местами для будущих баррикад. Не в тот ли вечер, когда его прогнали, делались эти пометки? Прогнали ради того, чтобы любой вошедший мог увидеть их!  
Они были по всему городу, на обоих берегах, и даже на Сите. Друзья Азбуки могли находится где угодно, в любой из этих точек. Грантер сделал как всегда — он решил пойти наугад. Он пошарил по комнате в поисках какого-нибудь оружия, которое, конечно же, не нашел, и вышел обратно на улицу, плотно затворив за собой дверь. Солнце ослепило его. Закружилась голова, и он, вслушиваясь в рокот крови в ушах, прислонился спиной к стене, обклеенной страницами из «Глобуса», призывными листовками, поверх которых мелом, углем и краской к прохожим взывали намалеванные надписи:  
Долой Бурбонов! Долой Полиньяка!  
Да здравствует республика! Долой Хартию!  
На углу пробежал отряд рабочих, вооруженных кто винтовкой, кто топором, кто лопатой; несколько человек тащили матрац, один нес на спине бочку.  
— Гражданин! — раздался звонкий голос. Это был гамен, бежавший позади всех. Он обернулся к Грантеру и, не останавливаясь, прокричал: — Присоединяйся! На баррикаде пригодится всякий!  
Грантер оттолкнулся от стены.

По пути он наткнулся на кабак, в котором часто коротал время раньше, до встречи с Друзьями Азбуки.  
— Отчего мне не зайти сюда? — вслух спросил он сам себя.  
Вывеска призывно поскрипывала на ветру.  
Несколько завсегдатаев, сидевших там денно и нощно, увидев его, выразили удивление:  
— Какие люди! — выкрикнул один из них со смутно знакомой пропитой рожей. — Помнится, ты заверял, что только и ждешь случая, чтоб показать храбрость! Вот он, случай-то, а вот он ты.  
— Я тут ради съестных запасов, болван! — огрызнулся Грантер.  
Служанка принесла ему пару бутылок. Грантер пошарил по карманам, но денег в них не было. Он обольстительно ухмыльнулся девице. Та равнодушно посмотрела в ответ:  
— Платить будешь или нет?  
Одновременно грохнула входная дверь.  
— Мамаша! — окликнул рабочий, держа в перевязанной руке карабин, и шатающейся походкой направился к ним. — Есть что покрепче?  
Девица молча уставилась на карабин.  
Дверь грохнула снова: зашли человек пять, вооруженные мушкетами, саблями и пистолетами, и, по-хозяйски открыв погреб, спустились вниз.  
— Революция, — веско молвил рабочий, кивнув на оружие, — все оплатит.  
Убежденная скорее карабином, нежели этим обещанием, служанка закивала головой.  
— Все оплатит, — повторил Грантер, не мешкая взял бутылки и вышел на улицу.  
Он побрел наугад; прошел по мосту Искусств, натолкнулся на несколько баррикад близ Луврского дворца. Кто-то из восставших узнал его. Грантера мирно пропустили дальше, перед этим отобрав вино — «на благо революции».  
— Если ищешь своих, — шепнули ему, — иди в сторону Мадлен. Ты же знаешь план?  
— Знаю, знаю, — покивал Грантер.  
Без вина идти стало скучнее. Чтобы не нарваться на солдат где-нибудь между Комеди Францез и Оперой, он повернул с Риволли не на бульвар Сен-Оноре, что было быстрее, а к Тюильри.  
Зной оседал на коже вместе с пылью от парковых дорожек; грохот, вдруг раздавшийся и тут же пропавший, был тихим и слабым, будто ускользнувший мираж. Грантер словно очутился на другом конце света: здесь жизнь составляли детский смех, шуршание платьев, неторопливые беседы в пол голоса. На стульчике у бассейна молодой буржуа с мечтательно-сосредоточенным видом строчил что-то в записной книжке.  
Легкий ветер перебирал темные кроны кипарисов. Грантер моргнул.  
— Еще чего не хватало, — пробормотал он. — Сгиньте, вам место на кладбище.  
Он отвернулся от тревожащего видения и зашагал прочь.  
Дойдя до конца Сен-Флорентен, Грантер оказался среди бурного строительства очередной баррикады. Булыжники, заложенные городскими властями лишь в прошлом месяце, были все выкорчеваны; распряженные лошади растерянно топтались вокруг. Одну спугнул упавший из окна мешок с песком — дернувшись, она споткнулась о перевернутую телегу и чуть не задавила двоих гаменов, околачивающихся рядом.  
— Эй, парень! — окликнули Грантера и сунули в руки ружье. — Давай к нам!  
— Я на Мадлен, — сообщил он, машинально отпихивая от себя оружие.  
— О-о, — протянули в ответ. — Я только что оттуда. Горяченькое-то ты пропустил, парень! Да ты возьми, лишним не будет. А мне дай свой сюртук, я им бок перевяжу, — и человек с гордостью показал на кривую, не слишком глубокую рану.  
С ружьем на перевес Грантер побрел по Дюффо. Бульвар Мадлен уже маячил впереди, когда перед Грантером выпрыгнула погнутая вывеска кабака. Что тут раздумывать? Грантер зашел внутрь, в прохладу и темноту. Кабак был разгромлен, но грабители не сильно старались: пошарившись, Грантер отыскал с десяток целых, не откупоренных бутылок портвейна, а также бочонок хереса. Можно было оставить ружье, но что бы сказал ему Анжольрас? Поверил бы, что Грантер благополучно дошел до них безоружный?  
Пришлось взять только четыре бутылки, еще одну — опустошить в подвале кабака, чтобы не пропадало зря. Бочонок он наловчился катить перед собой и, издали приметив баррикаду, ускорился, напустив на себя деловой вид.  
— Вы поглядите! — вскричал Баорель, первым заметивший его. — Гляньте, кто пришел!  
Грантер с нарочито кислым выражением лица раскинул руки, в каждой держал по две бутылки — мол, смотрите на меня. Ружье выпало из-под мышки на землю.  
— Грантер? — раздался удивленный голос Курфейрака.  
— Твой тон, Курфейрак, меня прямо-таки оскорбляет, — заявил Грантер.  
Он поднял ружье и, зажав его между грудью и подбородком, залез на верхушку баррикады.  
— На! — он всучил бутылки подоспевшему Баорелю и, не расставаясь с ружьем, вернулся за бочонком хереса. С трудом подняв его, Грантер, изо всех сил сдерживая пыхтение, перелез через баррикаду. Он триумфально поставил бочонок на землю и сказал:  
— Пришел бы раньше, но точек на вашей карте было многовато.  
С краю баррикады Грантеру радостно улыбнулся Прувер. Жоли, опиравшийся на карабин по другую сторону баррикады, приветственно махнул рукой. Легль лениво раскуривал трубку, сидя у подножия. Еще несколько десятков незнакомых человек, среди которых были и подростки, и женщины, расположились по бокам улицы в узкой тени. Кое-то жадно пил из деревянных кружек, проливая себе на грудь бардовое пойло — в бутылках было вино. Неподалеку Курфейрак заправлял ружье.  
Баорель, громогласно расхохотавшись, полез обниматься. Из-за жары его загорелое бородатое лицо лоснилось от пота, от него жутко воняло гарью и почему-то помоями.  
— Мы только что прогнали солдат! — сообщил Баорель, отцепляясь. — У нас теперь куча оружия, даже пушка есть!  
— А ты, Грантер, как всегда, —Легль указал трубкой на херес.  
— Чья вина, что парижане не умеют мародерствовать? — возмутился Грантер. — Я добыл их кровью и потом!  
— Да неужели? — подошедший Курфейрак конфисковал бутылки у Баореля и внимательно осмотрел каждую. — Что-то не вижу я следов крови, только пот.  
Анжольраса нигде не было видно. Грантер сжимал в руках ружье, балансируя, как моряк, на мягко покачивающейся под ним земле. Свернутый галстук лежал во внутреннем кармане его жилета.  
— Где ж наш отважный врач? — спросил он, рассчитывая, что вместе с Комбефером упомянут и Анжольраса.  
— Он с ранеными в булочной, — ответил Баорель. — Там тьма хлеба, от голода не умрем!  
И он расхохотался над собственной шуткой. Курфейрак, криво улыбнувшись, покачал головой.  
— Фейи задело пулей. В бедро. Они уже полчаса спорят, стоит ли ему уйти или остаться, — он вдруг хлопнул Грантера по плечу, серьезно произнес: — Прости, что не верил, что ты придешь.  
Портвейн был поставлен на одну из многочисленных бочек, херес Легль поставил рядом с собой. Курфейрак вернулся к чистке ружья.  
— Мне жрать охота, — сообщил Грантер в никуда.  
Баорель, уже начавший болтать с Прувером, махнул ему рукой.  
В булочной с выбитыми витринами стояла та же духота, что и на улице. Сладковатый, не выветренный запах выпечки смешивался с запахами спирта и дюжины тел, лежащих по периметру. Фейи расположился в углу, полусидя. Правая штанина была полностью распорота, из-под краев виднелась бедная худая нога, выше колена обвязанная обыкновенной простыней. Он читал греческий словарь. На другой стороне Комбефер что-то шепотом втолковывал незнакомому студенту. Анжольраса не было и здесь.  
— Сначала познай самого себя, а потом уже — все остальное.  
Фейи оторвался от чтения и улыбнулся:  
— Вижу, мы не зря оставили карту.  
— Она не особо помогла, — возразил Грантер. — Если ее оставляли мне, то лучше б написали записку: «будем на бульваре Мадлен, ни за что не проходи через мост Искусств, там тебя оберут до нитки».  
— Оставить карту было идеей Анжольраса, — раздался голос Комбефера.  
Грантер обернулся к нему. Комбефер по-прежнему разговаривал со студентом.  
— Мне от жары мерещиться всякое, — пожаловался он. — Сначала кипарисы в Тюильри, теперь вот это.  
— Что? — не понял Фейи.  
Не снисходя до пояснений, Грантер направился к задней комнате: хотелось есть, но еще больше — пить. В последний миг ручка двери ушла из-под его пальцев, и перед ним возникли чей-то серый расстегнутый жилет и запачканная грязью рубашка. Еще до того, как он поднял взгляд, он уже знал: это был Анжольрас.  
Анжольрас явился Грантеру, как в тот вечер, когда несправедливо прогнал его, — снова в дверном проеме, серьезный и хмурый, с открытой шеей, с видневшимися из расстегнутого ворота ключицами.  
— Привет, Анжольрас, — Грантер небрежно оперся на ружье. — Я искал тебя. Признай, ты не ожидал, что я приду. А я вот пришел. Я принес тебе кое-что, что ты потерял. Попробуй угадать.  
Анжольрас вдруг молча шагнул к нему навстречу. Пуговицы его жилета на миг задели пальцы Грантера, и тот, от неожиданности попятившись, наткнулся спиной на стул. Ружье упало на пол. Анжольрас вышел из проема и плотно прикрыл дверь.  
— Ты не мог не пить, — полуутвердительно произнес он, но ни в его голосе, ни на лице не было раздражения, как в последнюю их встречу. Одобрения не было тоже.  
Грантер пожал плечами.  
— Так что, Анжольрас?  
— Если это что-то важное, отдашь потом, — сказал тот. Проходя мимо, он поднял ружье и, отдав Грантеру, добавил: — Будь начеку. Мы уже многих потеряли. И ты не захочешь туда заходить: там мертвые.  
Он окликнул Комбефера. Тот кивнул и, пожав руку своему собеседнику, направился вслед за Анжольрасом на улицу. Из булочной было видно, как они вдвоем подходят к Курфейраку. Грантер развернулся обратно к двери:  
— Почему не захочу? Почему трупы там?  
— А ты хочешь посмотреть? — спросил Фейи. Проигнорировав первый вопрос, он ответил на второй: — Больше некуда. Снаружи слишком жарко. Да и мешаться будут.  
К Анжольрасу, Курфейраку и Комбеферу, что-то обсуждавшим между собой, присоединился Легль. Обрывки их голосов проникали сквозь стены, и невозможно было понять, о чем они говорят. Они чему-то рассмеялись; все, кроме Анжольраса, на лице которого вспыхнула слабая улыбка — и тут же пропала. Он иногда улыбался так: мимолетно, не размыкая губ.  
Фейи неловко поднялся, стараясь не опираться на правую ногу, и сунул словарь за пазуху.  
— Сменю Жоли на посту, — сказал он и, ковыляя, покинул булочную. Когда Фейи вышел, Анжольрас вместе с ним направился в сторону баррикады.  
Грантер отвернулся от окон; подошел к двери и резко дернул ее на себя. Его обдало сыростью и темнотой. От самого проема спускалась вниз лестница, на вид совершенно ненадежная.  
Он думал: это Анжольрас решил оставить карту для него. То могла быть причуда жары и портвейна, игра воображения, галлюцинация помутившегося рассудка, как те кипарисы в Тюильри. Грантер стоял, не делая ни шагу. Там, куда приведет его лестница, не было ничего. Гро однажды потащил их в морг, и они, кучка балбесов, совместно со студентами-медиками рассматривали голое тело. Менее суток назад оно было молодым мужчиной, а теперь, обмытое какими-то растворами, лежало на длинном столе. На фоне белоснежной простыни его кожа казалась старой и застиранной. Трупные пятна уродовали его, как плесень уродует платье, забытое в пыли и сырости. Все мертвецы одинаковы — они лишь следы жизни, ставшей небытием, и такие следы есть ложь: они говорят о том, что не существует.  
Грантер закрыл дверь и отступил.

Студент, дежуривший у раненых, указал ему на ящик, где хранился хлеб. Когда Грантер, объевшись и заскучав, вышел на улицу, то столкнулся лицом к лицу с замечательнейшим явлением — сердобольными девицами, мамашами и их детьми. Они принесли снедь и тряпье для раненых. Дети лазали по пушке. Баорель, истый волокита, и Курфейрак, рьяный донжуан, соревновались в остроумии перед дамами, старательно подтрунивая друг над другом. Дамы весело смеялись.  
Грантер откупорил портвейн и подсел к ним.  
— Сегодня я проснулся с четким ощущением, что все есть, как было как раньше, — заявил он и двумя глотками осушил половину бутылки. — Как будто я не покидал Коринфа. Виноградная лоза по-прежнему цветет, ее окружили прекрасные и страшные вакханки, клянусь! Те же самые, что растерзали Орфея. Ибо все они носят в себе вину за это зверское убийство — все они виновны! Да! Героя, перед коим преклонялись и боги, и животные — весь сущий мир — и его убили, как какого-то пьяницу, набредшего случайно на шайку разбойников. Стоило ему покидать царство теней, чтобы вновь возвратиться туда, уж навсегда. Где был покровитель его Аполлон, когда совершалось это ужасное деяние? Кто еще избегал смерти только на время, обманывал судьбу, но все-таки проиграл? Сизиф! Одиссей! Одиссей видел души своих товарищей, которые умерли из-за него. Я тоскую, друзья, я мечусь, ибо не могу постигнуть: стоили ли советы Тиресия тех мук, которые испытал Улисс, когда увидел, а он не мог не увидеть, на что обречен и он сам? Когда он слушал жалобы Ахиллеса, готового обменять свое героическое бремя на жизнь безвестного пастуха, лишь бы вырваться из мрака. Любая жизнь реальнее загробного мира, я буду настаивать на этом, пусть даже явится мне Беатриче в пылающей колеснице. И раз уж все мои усилия будут сведены к кругам Ада, или к томлению на Горе, я выберу сумрачный лес! Вы знаете тайные тропы, возвращающие вас под солнце? Я нет! Останемся навеки в пещере угадывать тени на стенах, если это делает нас счастливыми. И есть у нас выбор? Если жизнь не сон, то что же? Заблуждения, забвение, пороки...  
— Ты как всегда вовремя, Грантер, — перебил его Курфейрак. — Попробуй больше не пить.  
Он попытался выхватить бутылку, но Грантер развернулся и обличающе воскликнул:  
— Разве не знаешь ты, в чем истина, о еретик?  
— Уж точно не портвейне!  
— Лицемерно с твой стороны, — рассмеялся Баорель.  
— Пьянствуй в другом месте, — настаивал Курфейрак.  
— Как тебе угодно, — Грантер пересел на бочку, стоящую рядом, и громче прежнего продолжил: — Каждый забывается в чем может. Нет разницы между Жиль Бласом и Карлом Х, зато есть несомненное отличие между Марсием и Фебом. Однажды мне повстречался человек, подобный Аполлону, и я был коленопреклонен, и не могло быть ничего справедливее, чем его божественное снисхождение и мой трепет смертного перед ним, таким отличным от меня... Против себя не устоишь; куда бы я не пошел, я везде найду лишь себя. Я бы стал другим человеком, но тем мне не быть...  
Он прикончил портвейн. Теплый ленивый ветер ласкал его вспотевшее лицо, бочка и стена казались удобными как перина; возобновившаяся болтовня Курфейрака, Баореля и девушек, смех и грохот, запах копоти и пыли заполняли его, соскальзывая куда-то внутрь, глубоко — он почувствовал, что засыпает пьяным сном, и облегчение, стихийно возникшее, взбудоражило его. Он и боялся, и желал заснуть. Дрейфуя между явью и сном, он равнодушно прислушивался к миру, оставленному им, и сквозь слипшиеся ресницы улавливал тусклые всполохи — эти мелькающие пятна света были людьми, проносящимися перед ним как смутные бесследные видения.  
— Кажется, наш Грантер заснул, — раздался голос Баореля. Грантер не стал его разубеждать. — Не перенести ли его?...  
— Оставь, — ответил Курфейрак. — Ему недолго придется спать.  
День постепенно переходил в вечер, но жара не спадала. Оттененный вечерним солнцем, мимо проплыл серо-белый отблеск; «будьте готовы», произнес где-то совсем рядом Анжольрас, — Анжольрас оставил ему карту, и галстук лежал у него в кармане, — пятна замелькали чаще, вдруг образовалась кутерьма и галдеж.  
Грантер разомкнул глаза.

Женщины и дети, спешно перецеловав всех, уходили от баррикады. Послышался грохот, словно сверху и сбоку, с соседней улицы; снова зазвучал набат.  
Со стороны улицы Сез подбежали несколько вооруженных человек.  
— Кто главный?  
Анжольрас с несколькими рабочими выступили вперед.  
— Сюда направляется часть войск, будьте готовы!  
— Мы ждем подкрепления, нас слишком мало, — сказал кто-то из толпы.  
— Они успеют?  
— Как не успеть! — последовал ответ. — Да вот же они!  
— Мы бежим предупредить остальных! Армия займет площади!  
— Там она и останется, — сказал Анжольрас и обернулся к собравшимся вокруг: — Мы перетягиваемся к площади Мадлен!  
С улицы Сез прибыло подкрепление, человек тридцать.  
— С какой стороны армия?  
— Конница по улице Тронше! Еще часть по Мадлен.  
— Тогда остаемся на местах, — приказал Анжольрас. — Пусть десять человек заберутся на крыши.  
— Почему не закрыть нас и со стороны Сез? — спросил Комбефер.  
— Все надо делать быстро, — ответил Анжольрас. — Мармон хочет занять площади, они не станут отвлекаться на нас.  
Грантер сел у подножия баррикады, около стены дома. Через небольшую щель он видел бульвар Мадлен. Баорель и Фейи раздали оружие и порох. Восставшие разделились, как сказал Анжольрас. Сам он зашел наверх баррикады и встал рядом с Прувером. Баррикада оказалась слишком мала для такого количества людей, и многие стояли позади, чтобы заряжать и подавать ружья, пистолеты и мушкеты. Среди них был и раненный Фейи, не пожелавший уйти домой.  
— Где твое ружье, Грантер? — спросил Жоли, примостившийся рядом.  
— И правда, — воскликнул Грантер. — Где же мое ружье?  
Оно лежало забытое в булочной.  
Выйдя обратно на улицу, Грантер увидел тех самых рабочих, уже сидящих на крышах, несколько из них выглядывали из верхних окон, направив дула на бульвар.  
Топот и лязг нарастал.  
— Подпустим их ближе, — произнес Анжольрас.  
Грантер не успел вернуться на свое место. Раздался чей-то крик, Анжольрас приказал:  
— Давай!  
— Стреляй! — подхватили остальные голоса, и поднялся ужасный шум.  
Началась пальба. Грантер прижался к стене и сполз по ней вниз.  
— Их пятьдесят! — крикнул кто-то с крыши, когда наступило краткое затишье. — Не больше!  
— Нас столько же! — воскликнул Легль.  
— Отступают!  
— Ждем! — приказал Анжольрас.  
— На Сез есть еще баррикады, — сообщил кто-то. — Им некуда деваться.  
— У них пушка!  
— Так и у нас! — обрадовался Баорель.  
— Нечем заправлять! — разозлился Курфейрак.  
Вдруг, в стихийно возникшей паузе донесся отчетливый возглас:  
— Стойте! Мы хотим присоединиться!  
— Не стрелять! — выкрикнул Анжольрас. — Быть наготове!  
С поднятыми руками на баррикаду забрались около пятнадцати солдат.  
— Предатели! — орали им в спину.  
— Не дергайтесь! — кричали с баррикады.  
Откуда-то донесся одиночный выстрел, и в ответ начали палить с крыш. Солдаты, успев укрыться за баррикадой, окруженные дулами пистолетов, быстро скинули синие мундиры вместе со всем оружием.  
— Молодцы!  
— Народ настоящая власть!  
— Вы не предатели, предатели те, кто против народа!  
Перебежчикам раздавали ружья. В суете, быстром движении тел, выделился один — самый молодой, он казался почти таким же красивым, как Анжольрас.   
— Ты главарь? — вдруг обратился он к Анжольрасу. Тот обернулся.  
У солдата тряслись руки — ружье, оплетенное пальцами, дрогнуло — вверх.  
— Это я! — выкрикнул Грантер, вставая.  
Солдат молниеносно развернулся к нему, вскинул ружье; замер, на миг заколебавшись, и этого хватило: Грантер, как подхваченный потоком горячего воздуха, рванул к нему, ударил прикладом по ладоням, по лицу, в живот, пока солдат не упал головой на булыжники. Он не шевелился. По булыжникам растекалась густая, как кисель, кровь. Булыжники свалились с баррикады. Свалились, когда солдаты перебегали, несколько минут назад.   
Грантера кто-то поймал за руки, и он понял, что потерял равновесие.  
— Грантер! Грантер! — орали ему прямо в ухо.  
Он обернулся на голос и увидел воротничок Жоли.  
— Не мешайте! — их оттолкнули стене. Снова поднялся грохот: армия, воспользовавшись заминкой, атаковала.  
— Давай! — приказал Комбефер. Жоли оставил Грантера и присоединился к остальным.  
В гуще людей Анжольраса было не найти; Грантер поднялся, опираясь на ружье. Оно оказалось не заряженным, в добавок — сломанным. Вдруг все стихло, и Анжольрас громогласно приказал:  
— На Мадлен!  
Его приказ подхватили, быстро разворотили баррикаду.  
— Раненные остаются!  
Грантер побежал следом, стараясь не отставать. Люди врезались в него, он не различал их лиц. Баррикада между площадью и бульваром выросла мгновенно. Грантер протиснулся между Леглем, тащившим шкаф, и Жоли, подбадривающим его: «Друг, осталось чуть-чуть! Осторожно, тут дама!» (дама взяла шкаф с другого конца, и дело пошло быстрее) — и едва не врезался в Фейи.  
— Я вообще-то бегаю, — хвастался тот. — Вот смотри!  
И продемонстрировал, как бегает: припадая на забинтованную ногу, вразвалочку, — но бегал. Комбефер, которому предназначался показ, делал вид, что не замечает бледность на лице упрямца и сжатый от напряжения рот.  
— Прошу, господа, отойти, — окликнул их Баорель.  
Он с несколькими рабочими вез пушку.  
— У нас нечем зарядить! — раздраженным тоном напомнил Курфейрак, но эффект портила его широкая улыбка.  
— Найдется! — счастливо отрезал Баорель.  
Пушка была водружена с краю и закрыла дыру между баррикадой и углом здания.  
Грантер огляделся. К ним присоединились еще люди; кто-то покинул их, чтобы увести раненных по домам. Анжольрас, в расстегнутом жилете, растрепанный и раскрасневшийся, о чем-то разговаривал с толпой рабочих.  
— Идут! — воскликнул Прувер.  
— Им придется присоединиться к нам, либо умереть!  
Все приготовились бою, но его не последовало. Солдаты на площади попытались отступить обратно — и не смогли взять баррикаду, возникшую сразу, как только они заняли Мадлен. Грантер сидел на дряхлой рекамье со сломанной ножкой — она то ли за ненадобностью, то ли ради уюта была поставлена кем-то в углу между баррикадой и домом — и наблюдал, как восставшие во главе с Анжольрасом ждут, в любой момент готовые дать отпор.  
Садилось солнце. Небо, на котором под ночь появились облака, розово-золотые в меркнущих лучах, из голубого робко становилось трехцветным: там, откуда солнце уже ушло, наступала темная, плотная синева, переходившая в нежный сиреневый, чтобы у самого заката стать прозрачным, бледным подобием дня.  
В наступивших сумерках их все же попытались атаковать — исподтишка.  
— Даже ружье не пришлось перезаряжать! — заявил Курфейрак, когда все закончилось.  
На баррикаде зажгли факелы, кто-то развел костер.  
— Грантер! — обратился к нему Баорель. — Ты человек многих талантов, но один я ценю в тебе превыше других. Ты умеешь находить кабаки.  
— Этим талантом ты и сам не обделен, — отрезал Грантер. — А я трогаться с места не собираюсь. В моем возрасте следует поберечь старые кости.  
В игре пламени и теней Анжольрас обликом напоминал Азраила.  
— Я не успел тебя поблагодарить, — сказал он, подойдя к рекамье.  
— У тебя было много дел, — ответил Грантер.  
Он улыбнулся и легко толкнул Анжольраса локтем. Анжольрас не ответил на его улыбку; покачал головой. Сейчас он не уходил, никуда не спешил. Можно было спросить, правда ли, что именно он решил оставить Грантеру карту; можно был вернуть ему галстук. Анжольрас стоял рядом и смотрел на него — впервые так долго, и впервые Грантер хотел, чтобы тот отвернулся.  
Баорель запихивал в костер весь мусор, который не подошел для баррикады: лакированные и крашенные деревяшки, куски матрасов, щепки, обломки бочек из-под пороха и алкоголя — и от искрящегося огня, не знавшего, потухнуть ему или разрастись, валил черный, как при пожаре, удушливый, дым.  
После того, как Анжольрас, кем-то окликнутый, покинул его, Грантер улегся на рекамье. Было тихо, разговоры, становившиеся все ленивее, постепенно смолкали. Грантер заснул, когда начало светать.  
На следующий день они отправились к Бурбонскому дворцу. К вечеру все было решено: армия отступала по Елисеевским полям; Лафайета избрали командиром Национальной гвардии; Карл Х бежал.  
Восставшие ликовали. Жоли и Легль бросились друг другу в объятья; Фейи, вытирая слезы почерневшими пальцами, жал руки всем подряд; был слышен громовой голос Баореля, кричащего: «То ли еще будет!»; Прувер, держащийся за плечи какого-то рабочего, запел:  
— Сыны Отечества, вставайте!  
— Великий, славный день настал! — подхватил Курфейрак, обняв его с другого бока.  
— Врагам на вызов отвечайте! — присоединились еще несколько голосов. И что-то словно сломалось, прорвало плотину, и мощный поток хлынул на город: Марсельеза вдруг зазвучала оглушительно и торжественно, ибо теперь ее пели все, и знакомые слова с кратким опозданием, будто бы эхо, доносились откуда-то с улиц; ее пели в домах, на баррикадах — казалось, поет сам единодушный, спасенный мир. И в этот момент, задетый чужим, всепоглощающим восторгом, упоенный этим бурлением, Грантер нашел взглядом Анжольраса. Тот стоял рядом с Комбефером, губы его размыкались: он тоже пел. Вечернее солнце ласкало его сияющее лицо и весь он был воплотившаяся в жизнь мечта.  
— ...Все мы бойцы, на поле брани, героев Франции не счесть!  
Анжольрас чуть повернул голову и, улыбаясь, посмотрел прямо на Грантера.  
— Коль те падут, узрите сами...  
Хотя их разделяло расстояние в десяток шагов; хотя между ними бегали люди; хотя солнечный свет бил Грантеру по глазам — со своего места он видел: от мочки до переносицы, щеку Анжольраса наискосок рассекала царапина.   
Тонкая дорожка высохшей крови спускалась от нее к подбородку.


	2. Chapter 2

К середине августа, когда ветер теребил подолы платьев и гонял по парковым дорогам хрусткие, желто-бурые листья, — к середине августа Фейи вылечил свою ногу и вновь стал посещать собрания «Друзей азбуки».  
По мнению Грантера, Фейи немногое пропустил; встреч ни в «Коринфе», ни в «Мюзене» толком и не было. Их на полтора месяца заменили бессистемные, часто неожиданные совещания с другими группами и кружками, сходки с журналистами, посещения больниц с раненными бойцами — то было радостное праздное бурление. Анжольрас не пытался препятствовать этому; он сам, казалось, на какое-то время — на неделю, сутки, или, быть может, всего лишь на миг — поддался всеобщей бесцельной деятельности. Встречая его на бульварах, в кафе, Грантер ловил на себе его взгляд и после такого, конечно, не мог просто уйти. Анжольрас здоровался с ним неизменно вежливо — и как его тон, выражение лица, даже тепло руки отличались от тех, что столь редко даровались Грантеру раньше!  
Но день шел за днем; благодушие улиц и предместий спадало; Анжольрас все более походил на себя прежнего. Однажды, за неделю до того, как Фейи вернулся к ним, раздосадованный Курфейрак выразил то, что Баорель уже с полмесяца твердил в каждом кабаке.  
— Черт побери! — воскликнул Курфейрак. — И зачем это все было нужно?  
Баорель бранился гораздо затейливей, но он в тот момент отсутствовал. Грантер уселся в углу, прямо на пол — в «Мюзене» было чище, чем в комнатах, которые он снимал — и подпер голову кулаком. Анжольрас стоял у противоположной стены. Стоило Грантеру посмотреть на него, как что-то тревожное поднималось у него внутри. Оно казалось похожим на страх. Краем глаза Грантер ловил его образ — так из человека Анжольрас становился тенью; но для тени его присутствие было слишком осязаемым. У него была плоть, кровь, голос (у Грантера оставался его галстук). Они не разговаривали; перед Грантером мелькали листья, платья и смех, грязь, вечера и блеск фонаря сквозь мутное стекло в его спальне; он отчитывал время моментами, когда Анжольрас здоровался с ним — тогда возникало предчувствие, что нечто, тяготеющее над ним, наконец разрешиться.  
Ничего не происходило. Анжольрас не сторонился его. Грантер спрашивал себя: что я ему скажу? Ему казалось, он лишился опоры, о которой до этого даже не подозревал; ему представлялось, как Анжольрас посмотрит на него, — посмотрит как на баррикаде при свете огня, — и все рухнет, и будет только пустота.  
— У нас снова король, — говорил Курфейрак. — Карл Х, Луи-Филипп — какая разница? Нам мешает сама монархия; богачи, закостеневшие в своем комфорте и не желающие от него отказываться, — они боятся перемен, так как знают, что их богатство отберут в пользу каких-то, считают они, нищих, недостойных, тупых и грязных.  
Ему отвечал Комбефер, едва ли хоть раз поддавшийся пессимизму:  
— Даже если в июне революции не было, — рассуждал он, — мы дали пример на будущее. Мы показали, что власть не сможет безнаказанно творить произвол. Народ снова поднимется. Мы свергли одного короля, свергнем другого.  
Анжольрас молчал. К полуночи Грантер ушел; собрание еще продолжалось.

В отличии от остальных, вернувшегося Фейи больше волновала судьба Польши, нежели итоги восстания. Энергично размахивая руками, исполненный негодования, он говорил в «Коринфе»:  
— Тысяча семьсот семьдесят второй был точкой отчета: с этого года потянулась цепь событий, следы от звеньев которой отпечатывались на судьбе целых народов; этой цепью они были избиты, изуродованы, искалечены: не имеющие возможности и сил отстаивать себя, свою свободу, даже свою жизнь, они были подвергнуты пытке, подобной четвертованию, ради ничего. Из ничего и получается ничего – тут следует добавить «хорошего». Из одного несправедливого действия, настолько крупного, настолько уродливого, направленного против одного народа, вышли все остальные. Раздел Польши – предательство, преступление; отрицающие это – предатели и преступники. Тысяча восемьсот тридцатый должен был быть разрубить эту цепь; он должен был стать началом новой эпохи, которым не смог стать тысяча семьсот восемьдесят девятый, год по истине великий...  
— Но не стал! — разъяренно перебил Курферйрак. — Монархия покрывает их, потакает им; она дает им основание — пусть иллюзорное — считать, что они лучше, достойнее. Что они не нуждаются в иной причине, кроме своего происхождения, распоряжаться чужой свободой, оскорблять, насиловать, убивать. Смените общественный строй — и это уйдет. Vita sine libertate nihil.  
— Природная жестокость, — раздалось откуда-то, — побеждает в человеке его лучшие порывы. Инстинкт выше разума, врожденный эгоизм сильнее добрых побуждений. Даже если, я хочу сказать, когда во Франции, да и в любой стране мира будет демократия, власть народа — казалось бы, что может быть лучше? Даже тогда человек останется животным и даже в этом справедливом устройстве он будет убивать, обкрадывать товарищей, будет и сметная казнь, и ненависть ближнего к ближнему, и корысть. Вы не истребите это. Мы не истребим это. А если, представим на минуту, случится чудо, хотя кто в наше время верит в чудеса? — смертную казнь отменят, хотя бы только во Франции, потому что в Америке она, видимо, будет жить в раздолье до скончания веков — вот и верь при таких условиях в человека — и если ее отменят, то ничего не поменяется. Уйдет профессия палача, но мостовые продолжат купаться в крови. Люди злы, ибо люди звери. Они разорвут друг друга на части просто от нечего делать.   
Так говорил какой-то студент. Своей речью он никого не удивил; Грантер, громко присвистнув, радостно захохотал:  
— О, Баорель, модник без вкуса, я тебя уделаю сначала в бильярде, потом в фехтовании, потом в драке! Ну погоди! — и со всей силы вогнал шар в лунку. Он безбожно проигрывал, но нарочно этого не замечал.  
Краем глаза он видел, что Прувер, отвлекшийся от написания оды мадам Гюшлю, отложил уголь, которым выводил строки на стене, подошел к Комбеферу и спросил:  
— Кто это?  
Тот пожал плечами. Неизвестный студент тем временем продолжал:  
— Я не скептик, товарищи. Я верю, что Республика лучше монархии и справедливее. Я буду драться за свои убеждения, когда того потребует случай. Но я не идеалист, как вы. Идеалисты всегда проигрывают. Сначала они видят нужды народа, вникают в проблемы низов, но идеал слишком захватывает их, они отрываются от мира, связь между ними и людьми, всем человеческим обществом рвется — и чем же тогда идеалисты лучше сегодняшней власти, монархии, которая тоже далека от народа? Ничем. Вы хотите как лучше и в погоне за недостижимым убиваетесь и убиваете, но не достигаете цели. Вы приносите себя в жертву тому, чего не существует, убиваете несогласных и невинных. И все зря.  
Фейи поднялся с места.  
— Вы неправы, — сказал он.  
— Ну конечно, — студент усмехнулся, — я же не идеалист.  
В это время в комнату тихо вошел Анжольрас. Грантер успел променять бильярд на полынную настойку и общество Жоли, совершенно ему не внимавшего.  
— Люди не животные и не звери, — мягко, скучающе возразил Комбефер. Должно быть, его, как и Прувера, смущало, что он не знает этого студента: собрания в Коринфе были тайными и проводились, в основном, для рабочих; только они и человек десять завсегдатаев были вхожи сюда.  
Комбефер продолжал:  
— Люди способны отказываться от брюха ради ума, от ненависти ради свободы, от себя ради других. Люди стремятся к богу, как растения к солнечному свету. Возможно, в нас больше от цветов, чем от крыс. Вы обвиняете нас в идеализме, основываясь на том, что идеализм не полезен миру, однако...  
Неудачно двинув рукой, Грантер разбил единственное окно в комнате.  
— Сегодня я тоскую, — объявил он, — а эта мутная стекляшка бесила меня. Она закоптилась как баранина на дыму, и как, спрашиваю я вас, смотреть на улицу сквозь это жалкое оконце?  
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, и вздрогнул, натолкнувшись глазами на Анжольраса.  
— А, Анжольрас, — пробормотал Грантер. — Сегодня тут необыкновенно душно.  
Анжольрас взглянул на него, на разбитое окно. Царапина на его щеке давным-давно затянулась; он по-прежнему не носил галстуки.  
— Задержись сегодня, пожалуйста, — сказал тот. — У тебя ведь нет никаких дел.  
Когда-то Грантер бы запротестовал; сказал бы: нет, у меня куча дел, я невероятно занятой человек, но ради тебя, так уж и быть, я отброшу их все — и сам бы поверил в эту ложь; сейчас он только кивнул.  
Анжольрас прошел мимо, прошептал что-то Комбеферу, и они вдвоем покинули комнату. Бильярд уже не развлекал; через разбитое окно Грантер наблюдал, как Анжольрас и Комбефер уходят прочь от кабака.  
Молча он прислушивался к разговору Прувера, Жоли и Легля. Прувер снова влюбился и не мог говорить ни о чем другом; о политике он словно забыл.  
— Ты считаешь себя рыцарем, — настаивал Жоли, — но я сравню тебя с Дон Жуаном. Выслушай! Каждый раз ты влюбляешься как в первый и думаешь, что это навсегда. Прекрасные женщины, — он руками изобразил контуры прекрасного, — для тебя не имею значения. Ты влюблен во влюбленность.  
— Чрезвычайно подло с твоей стороны, — укорил Прувера Легль, меланхолично набивая трубку.  
— С женщинами, — учил многоопытный Жоли, — так обращаться нельзя.  
— Она даже не знает обо мне. Мы не разговариваем, — возражал Прувер, алея щеками.  
— Тогда как ты знаешь? — воскликнул Грантер, и все трое обернулись к нему. — Откуда знаешь, что влюблен? Или ты, подобно героем арабских сказок, влюбляешься по описанию? Жила-была принцесса с волосами, подобно воронову крылу, с глазами-изумрудами, с грудью как шары из алебастра...  
Прувер совершенно терялся под этим тройным натиском.  
— У кого, у кого грудь как шары из алебастра? — подскочил Курфейрак, уже растративший воинственный пыл. — Прувер! Ты увлекся подражанием арабам?  
Прувер спрятал красное лицо в ладони и уткнулся им в стол. Грантер расхохотался, за что Курфейрак, ухмыляясь, дал ему подзатыльник.  
— По мне, — начал Жоли, — ни одно стихотворение в мире не способно передать красоту моей Мюзикетты...  
— Потому что ты не знаешь ни одного! — заявил Баорель с другого конца комнаты.  
— Кто бы говорил!  
— Ты просто не поэт, — Прувер ухватился за шанс отыграться. — У тебя нет воображения!  
Они начали спорить, усердно делая вид, что имеет ли Жоли воображение — вопрос жизни и смерти. Грантер заказал вино; Жоли искусно вернул спор обратно к влюбленности Прувера, но после выпитой бутылки Грантер ощутил в себе потребность вступиться за его нелепое беззащитное чувство:  
— Наш Прувер родом из средневековья! Его прекрасная дама суть Мадонна, любое обладание ей — кощунство, даже если это обладание не плотское. Узнать ее имя, разговаривать с ней, завладеть хоть на миг ее вниманием — наш Прувер не способен на такое святотатство. Его Беатриче должна быть предельно отделенной от него, и только в этом случае она сохранит для него свое бесподобие. Если они сблизятся, — Грантер выдержал интригующую паузу и торжественно закончил: — то все разрушится.  
— Как прошло? — вдруг обратился к кому-то Курфейрак, вмиг посерьезнев.  
— Хорошо, — коротко ответил Анжольрас. Комбефера с ним не было.  
Анжольрас вернулся именно за ним, Грантером. А Грантер забыл и был пьян. Теперь Анжольрас, что бы не хотел поручить ему, откажется от своего плана, уйдет, и все будет как раньше, когда они даже не здоровались...  
— Грантер! — окликнул Анжольрас. — Пойдем.  
Главное не пошатнуться, не оступиться, чтобы он не понял, что имеет дело с пьяницей. Грантер подчинился его голосу. Анжольрас ждал у двери на лестницу. Они спустились и вышли в беззвездную ночь.  
— Куда мы идем? — спросил Грантер. Он чувствовал себя полностью протрезвевшим и, кажется, выглядел так же; теперь его не отпускала мысль о запахе. Он украдкой понюхал одежду и руки — ничем не пасло.  
— В типографию, — просто ответил тот.  
Анжольрас шагал очень быстро, и, чтобы поспевать за ним, требовалось много усилий.  
— Ты ведь учился на художника? — вдруг спросил он. Грантер от неожиданности запнулся о булыжник.  
— Да. Я не знал, что ты знаешь... впрочем, — ощущая ниоткуда взявшуюся вину, добавил он, — я же бросил.  
— Не имеет значения.  
Анжольрас, видимо, не собирался посвящать его в свои планы. Места, по которым они шли, казались незнакомыми и заброшенными; Грантер потерял направление, отстал на пару шагов, и спина Анжольраса в том же сером сюртуке служила ему ориентиром, как остров кораблю.   
В молчании они дошли до очередного закоулка. Анжольрас остановился у входа в какой-то подвал, постучался. Ему открыл чумазый мальчишка. Он узнал Анжольраса и пропустил их внутрь, где было еще темнее, чем снаружи.  
— Здесь, — произнес Анжольрас, пока они шли куда-то вглубь, по неосвещенному узкому проходу, — мы печатаем листовки.  
— Ладно, — ответил Грантер, не зная, что еще сказать. Глаза привыкли к отсутствию света, и сквозь сплошной мрак то тут, то там выступали очертания предметов: стопки бумаг, обмотанные бечевкой; груда стульев; ружье.  
— Комбефер считает, что их недостаточно, — продолжил Анжольрас. Вдруг он остановился, и Грантер чуть не налетел на него. Он схватился рукой за его плечо — просто чтобы не упасть — и тут же отпустил. Анжольрас, будто не заметив, распахнул еще одну дверь, в освещенную уже комнату, и свет из нее странно исказил его черты: на мгновение что-то острое и пугающее проступило в его лице — снова статуя, снова кто-то другой.  
— Нужны шаржи, — с отвращением пояснил Анжольрас, разрушив ужасную иллюзию.  
Комната была бы просторной, если бы не три стола, расположенных так, чтобы занимать максимум пространства; у стен громоздились шкафы, набитые теми же кипами бумаг, что валялись в коридоре; между шкафами и столами поэтически небрежно были раскиданы — иначе не скажешь — протертые кресла, старые стулья и несколько горшков с полудохлыми кустарниками. Все это, казалось, было расставлено так, чтобы создать как можно больше препятствий при прохождении от двери до стены — дедаловский лабиринт в миниатюре. Окон в комнате, конечно, не оказалось. Все было пропитано застарелыми копотью и запахом от сальных свечей. Однако сейчас свет исходил от новеньких аргандовых ламп, и было ясно как днем.  
— Ты хочешь, — медленно спросил Грантер, с трудом пробираясь вслед за Анжольрасом, который с небрежностью привычки избегал всех ловушек, таящихся в беспорядке. — Хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал шаржи? Прямо сейчас?  
— Именно. Незаконный правитель герцог Орлеанский, предатель республики Лафайет, Тьер — уже на баррикадах он агитировал за Орлеанского. Двух-трех будет вполне достаточно. Не спеши, у тебя целая ночь.  
— А ты? — тупо спросил Грантер, останавливаясь перед одним из столов.  
— Я буду тут же. Уйдем вместе.  
С этими словами Анжольрас, отошедший ко второму столу, открыл какую-то книгу, лежавшую там же, и углубился в чтение.  
Истина чрезвычайно простая, почти до оскорбительности, открылась во всей неприглядной наготе: Анжольрас поступил так с ним, потому что сомневался, что, оставшись один, Грантер сделает то, что от него требовалось; по той же причине Анжольрас не дал ему срок больше двенадцати, а то и меньше, часов. Со смешанным чувством признательности и обиды Грантер сел на стул; тот заскрипел под его весом. Анжольрас не обратил внимания, поглощенный выписками из таинственной книжки. Будь с ним кто-то, кроме Анжольраса, Грантер бы непременно спросил: а что, если он ничего не придумает? А что, если его карикатуры не получатся? Что тогда?  
Сосредоточенный Анжольрас не располагал к подобным вопросам. Длинная прядь волос опустилась ему на висок, и другая, не заправленная, падала на ухо, оставляя открытой лишь мочку. Он был очень красив — даже ссутулившийся над столом, при свете, обличающим пушок над верхней губой и круги под глазами.  
Иногда Грантер находил в себе чувство, от которого предпочел бы избавиться, — сожаление, что больше не пишет картины. Запечатлеть Анжольраса в чем-то вещественном стало тайной, неосуществимой мечтой.  
Плоть поддается времени охотнее масла и мрамора; через десять лет Анжольрас перестанет напоминать Антиноя, свежесть сойдет с его лица, уступив место усталости; нежность покинет щеки и девичьи губы, лоб избороздят морщины. Через двадцать лет выпадут золотистые волосы, через тридцать — выпадут зубы. Через пятьдесят лет тело, когда-то бывшее столь прекрасным и исполненным жизнью, ляжет в могилу. Мир забудет Анжольраса с его стремлениями, идеалами и чаяниями под натиском новых событий.   
Написать портрет — лишь обозначить образ того человека, уже не существующего, тень которого, сотканная из возраста, выражения лица, позы, будет закована в это изображение как в темницу. Навечно юный, неуловимо другой и неизменно одинаковый — таким станет тот Анжольрас, который застынет в красках, лишенный дыхания, движения, голоса; своих идеалов; своей веры. Тот Анжольрас никогда не изменится, никуда не пропадет.  
Однако Анжольрас жил и, конечно, не мог умереть: ведь он, за все три года, что Грантер его знал, ни разу не болел, он был в самом расцвете лет, и каждое его движение, каждая часть его существа обличали здоровье и энергию.  
Грантер смотрел на лист плотной, желтоватой бумаги. Учась у Гро, он ненавидел первую стадию работы — эту пустоту холста, отражение пустоты в голове. Возможно, именно из-за этого все прогрессирующего отвращения из него не вышел художник. Не находя в себе смелости начать, он откладывал труд на следующий день, затем на следующий и так далее, пока однажды не обнаружил, что краски высохли, киски закатились в щели на полу, а холсты покрылись пылью. К рисункам его не тянуло; на салфетках он охотнее набрасывал импровизированные водевильные куплеты, чем очертания людей или облаков, и во всеуслышание хвалился, что из никудышного художника получился сносный писака, не соперник Скрибу, разумеется, но вполне сравнимый с посредственными талантами Дюканжа или д'Эннери.  
Бумага выразительно желтела. Пока Грантер думал, ни единой черточки не образовалось на ней. Он даже не мог встать, чтобы не отвлекать Анжольраса, и потому, что, встав, был бы вынужден сесть обратно — прогуливаться по комнате казалось весьма затруднительным.  
Тогда, от нечего делать, он принялся рисовать голову новоиспеченного короля Франции: обрюзгшие щеки, глаза-щелки, неправильная форма черепа. Король был просто толстяк в парике, голова его была всего лишь головой старика — получившийся рисунок, пусть и не льстящий внешности, не был карикатурным. Рядом с первой Грантер решил набросать вторую голову. Он усилил недостатки, изменил пропорции, увеличив щеки и уменьшив лоб. У него что-то выходило — неизвестно, что именно; впервые за долгое время ему становилось интересно наедине с собой. Он слышал скрип пера и шелест страниц — единственные звуки, подтверждающие, что Анжольрас рядом; они не отвлекали его. На третьем рисунке он наконец понял, в каком направлении двигаться. На четвертом рисунке Луи-Филипп превратился в грушу. Он перерисовал метаморфозу, прибавив деталей и для наглядности еще сильнее исказив пропорции.  
Но затем удача не повторилась, напрасно он бился над рисунками: ни Тьер, ни Лафайет от уродства не становились смешнее. Рука на плече — рука Анжольраса — отвлекла его от работы.  
— Думаю, сойдет, — кивнул Анжольрас на короля-грушу, даже не улыбнувшись.  
— Это самое лестное, что я от слышал, — пошутил Грантер.  
Не слушая, Анжольрас забрал рисунок.  
— Подожди меня здесь, — попросил он и вышел в темный коридор.  
Грантер остался один. Он хотел было посмотреть, что писал Анжольрас, но усталость сморила его; сложив руки на стол, он лег на них головой. Разбудил его Анжольрас, сказавший, что пора уходить.  
В коридоре они встретили того же мальчишку, который открыл Анжольрасу дверь с улицы — видимо, он был здесь кем-то вроде сторожа или постоянного жителя.  
— Пока-пока, Анжольрас, — бурчал он, зевая. И вдруг ворчливо, как домоправительница, воскликнул: — А светильники кто будет гасить?  
Анжольрас извинился с самым серьезным видом, но Грантер спал на ходу и потому не был уверен, что это ему не привиделось.  
Светало. На улицах, как туман, разостлалась бестревожная тишина, ставни оставались закрытыми — город спал; видимо, было около четырех утра. Теперь Грантер узнавал места, по которым они шли: он точно бывал тут когда-то. Но когда? Названия, даже направление он не мог вспомнить. Сбоку от него Анжольрас шел не спеша; проведя целую ночь без сна, он ни казался ни бодрым, ни уставшим, разве что белки глаз слегка покраснели.  
— Мое имя ведь не будет указано? — решился Грантер. Вопрос был глупый.  
Анжольрас обернулся к нему и ответил:  
— Нет.  
— И мне не заплатят? Не то чтобы мне были нужны деньги. Так, к слову пришлось.  
Не изменившись в лице, Анжольрас достал из кармана банкноту в пятьсот франков.  
— Этого достаточно?  
Довольный тем, что почувствовал никакого удивления, — не каждый человек отважился носить столько денег смятыми в кармане! — Грантер взял банкноту, повертел в руках — 1829 год выпуска, совсем свежая — и протянул обратно.  
— Труд художника бесценен, — напыщенно продекламировал он, надеясь вызвать улыбку.  
Анжольрас убрал деньги.  
— Ты пошутил, — Грантер хмыкнул. — Я рад.  
Дома расступились справа от них, и показался берег Сены, украшенный поваленными деревьями и вечной грязью — обычный вид набережных на окраинах.  
— Грантер! — вдруг произнес Анжольрас, остановившись. — Ты не взял денег.  
— Я уже сказал, что...  
— Ты назвался мной.  
Кровь бросилась Грантеру в голову. Ажольрас неумолимо продолжал:  
— И ты пришел на баррикаду.  
— Но ведь это ты оставил мне карту... — под его взглядом Грантер сбился и замолчал.  
— Пусть так, — кивнул Анжольрас. — Но я не заставлял тебя делать ничего из того, что ты сделал.  
Неправда! — и вчера в типографию, и на баррикады в июне, и на все собрания «Друзей азбуки» он ходил только из-за Анжольраса, из-за того, что Анжольрас, а не он, хотел этого!  
Но и это была неправда; Анжольрас, не обращавший на него внимание, не хотел видеть его в «Мюзене»; Анжольрас выгнал его в вечер перед восстанием, Анжольрас заставил дожидаться себя целый вечер в Коринфе... Анжольрас всегда требовал чего-то — так ему казалось — и он выполнял, но всегда недостаточно. Анжольрас никогда не ценил его, но нечего было ценить.  
— Я не сделал ничего, — прохрипел Грантер.  
Лицо Анжольраса находилось так близко, что, чуть наклонившись, Грантер бы коснулся носом его нежной щеки.  
Вечно ускользавший, недоступный, представавший скорее как видение, чем как человек, которого можно коснуться, обнять, ощутить физически, — хотя Грантер касался его неоднократно и чувствовал его присутствие, когда сидел в Мюзене, в Коринфе, — этот Анжольрас, в конце концов, оказался тем же, чем являлся и сам Грантер — оказался плотью.   
Раньше Грантер в мыслях сравнивал Анжольраса с древними богами, непоколебимыми в своих желаниях, неизменными в своей красоте, — он не задумывался, что мог изобретать реальность; он не сомневался, что только оно и было реальностью. Анжольрас воплощал собой, своей уверенностью ту силу, которая, единственная, упорядочивала хаос; если Анжольрас умрет — что станет с другими? Что станет с Грантером?  
Все это, уже открытое им, осознавалось с трудом; он заставлял себя думать, смотреть на Анжольраса, но после многих часов напряженной работы зрение его подводило. Все расплывалось. Хотелось выпить.  
— Это все ты, — сказал Грантер наконец. Иначе у него не получилось, но даже в такой форме правда прозвучала обвинительно, беспомощно — и стала ложью. Анжольрас нахмурился. Он бы, конечно, не понял, если бы Грантер попробовал объяснить. Анжольрас был человеком дела и судил людей по поступкам; он не верил, что можно действовать вопреки собственному рассудку, — Грантер, когда подключал рассудок, что случалось не часто, всегда действовал только так; Анжольрас жил идеей, стремлением, а Грантер блуждал в сумрачном лесу. Однажды он повстречал человека, который явился ему отрицанием этого печального мира, замкнувшегося в самоповторении. Грантер знал: Анжольрас отвергнет любое чувство к себе, не мог не отвергнуть — чтобы осталось то единственное, что еще было устойчиво, доказывающее, что все не напрасно.  
— Объясни, — потребовал Анжольрас.  
Они стояли на месте, на грязном пустыре у вонючей реки.   
Слова подбирались с трудом.  
— Жизнь — это краткий сон. Vita somnium breve. Я спрашиваю себя: а что, если бы он умер? Прекратился бы этот сон? Но невозможно, чтобы он был его частью.  
Анжольрас крепко сжал ему руку, не подбодряя, а удерживая рядом с собой. Когда он начал говорить, каждое его слово словно вцеплялось Грантеру в горло.  
— Тогда решай, — приказал Анжольрас и без паузы продолжил: — Ты спрашиваешь: а что, если бы я умер? Я тебе отвечу: ничего. Ты бы умер со мной — или жил бы дальше. Ходил бы по пивным, шатался по бульварам, а потом ты бы все-таки умер, но только без меня.  
Грантер попробовал усмехнуться, но усмешка соскользнула обратно; сердце билось сильно, как при подступающей рвоте, а Анжольрас все не отпускал его, не прекращая говорить:  
— Знаешь, куда мы идем? К силе реальности, которая станет единственной общественной силой, к восходу истины! Мы идем к единению человечества, — в его устремленных вдаль, сияющих глазах отражалось утреннее, бледное еще солнце, лицо его раскраснелось. Он сильнее сжал Грантеру руку, и тот сжал в ответ свою, не отрывая взгляда:  
Грезя наяву, Анжольрас уже видел перед собой то будущее и, исполненный вдохновения, бесстрашно отдавался ему, — такими древним представали пророки и ясновидцы; истинно было лишь изреченное им — тем, который приносил себя в жертву за все, что только должно быть в мире.  
— Мы живем в мрачное время, но страшной ценой мы платим за предстоящее. Мы не можем освободиться сами, но можем освободить других — в этом одна наша свобода, наш единственный смысл. Человечество будет возвеличено и утешено! Другие нас не поймут, и в тот миг, когда нас впервые осудят, — то будет миг нашего торжества. Никто не уйдет в забвение, если после смерти останется дух. Этот дух укротит дракона, свергнет богов ужаса — и воцарится божественный свет.  
Анжольрас замолчал и медленно отпустил его руку. Грантер поздно осознал, что тянется вслед за ним; вздрогнул, опомнившись. Упала ставшая тяжелой, словно несвоей, рука. Боль, пульсируя, расходилась изнутри после исчезнувшей хватки.

Не только Фейи возмущала судьба Польши. Пусть на улицах было неспокойно, «Друзья азбуки» неизменно собирались в «Мюзене». Вступающих в их ряды становилось больше благодаря Курфейраку. Если Баореля знала половина Парижа, то вторая половина искала знакомства с Курфейраком. Его любили и шли за ним не из-за убеждений, — их продвигал Комбефер, — не из-за чувства прозрения, —оно возникало из-за Анжольраса, — а потому, что Курфейрак так влиял на людей. Обаятельный и жизнерадостный, он бесстыдно пользовался своим даром, напропалую обольщая всех подряд; после вступления на престол короля-гражданина, буржуа под зонтиком, как обозвал Луи-Филиппа Баорель, Курфейрак с тройным усердием направил свой талант на благо революции.  
Но легкомысленность у него брала свое. Однажды он притащил в их республиканский кружок бонапартиста и барона по фамилии Понмерси; осчастливленный выходкой, Курфейрак долго икал от хохота, уткнувшись в плечо Пруверу.  
В Мюзене, в Коринфе Грантер иногда опять, как раньше, забывал о будущем — хотя именно будущее там являлось главным предметом бесед и споров. Там в Грантере рождалось нечто сродни вдохновению; он упивался им, наслаждаясь собой в нем и — непрерывно ощущая присутствие Анжольраса.  
— Был я на днях в театре, — извещал окружающих Баорель. — Слыхали, нынче прославленный жулик Робер Макер превратился в аукционера?  
— Мадам Дорваль все так же прекрасна? — заинтересовался Жоли, который бывал на спектаклях лишь ради миловидных актрис.  
— И по-прежнему выплакивает свои чудесные глазки? — вторил ему Легль.  
Что понимали эти сладострастные Диоскуры в искусстве!  
Грантер выкрикнул со своего места:  
— Давно, господа, не бывал я в театрах! Но что нового, спрашиваю я вас, я там увижу? Страсти, слезы, убийства невиновных, преследования, интриги! Этого мне хватает и в жизни. Моя душа жаждет прекрасного, жаждет светлого и возвышенного. За этим иду я в театр — и что я нахожу? Галерку, свистящую по поводу и без; унылый партер стариков, заставших еще Вольтера; грязь, брань, кашель, топот и чихи; актеры забывают роли; актрисы страждут так соблазнительно, что суть пьесы стирается напрочь! В Комеди Францез вы заснете от скуки, в Порт Сен-Мартен вас оглушат вопли Жермани, в Итальянской опере вас обчистят до нитки, в Одеоне затечет спина, в Гэте на вас приземлиться огрызок, в Амбигю-Комик — плевок, а в Пале-Рояль отвлечетесь на крысу, издыхающую прямо под вашими ногами!  
Слева от него Комбефер проявлял свою личину медика — лишь в такие моменты он позволял раздражению руководить собой.  
— Уже давно не тринадцатый век, — втолковывал он собравшейся вокруг компании, — а зловоние Монкофона все еще третирует Париж! Путешественники, что приезжают в наш город, первым делом слышат запах этой помойки. Сходите, друзья, в сад Тюильри! Вы думаете, там пахнет цветами? Нет! Там пахнет смрадом Монкофон.  
— О Франция! — воздел руки Курфейрак. — Терзаема раздором и стыдом — приют скорбей и непотребный дом!  
— Зря ты смеешься, — с мягким укором возразил Комбефер. — В Париже нет улицы, на которой бы не было отбросов. Власть — и та осознала, что это невероятное загрязнение есть причина всех эпидемий. Но находчивости у нее оказалось больше, чем ума: теперь в Париже фекалии плавают не только на бульварах, но и в Сене. Не удивлюсь, если скоро будет новая вспышка болезни.  
В подобной болтовне Анжольрас не участвовал; в целом, он и на встречах появлялся не регулярно, занятый какими-то таинственными республиканскими делами. Это всегда была лотерея — придет ли он на сей раз или на следующий; но даже когда он не приходил, он словно бы присутствовал, оставаясь идейный центром: не было ни дня, когда его не упоминали или не ссылались на него. Теперь, после ночи в типографии на окраине города, коротая вечера среди «Друзей азбуки» без Анжольраса, Грантер думал, что тот, должно быть, сейчас сидит в подвальной комнате-лабиринте и делает выписки из книг.  
Не было смысла наведываться в то место снова: Анжольрас его не приглашал; скорее всего, Грантера бы просто не пустили. Часто если отсутствовал Анжольрас, то вместе с ним или Комбефер, или Фейи.  
В этот раз все было иначе. Анжольрас не появлялся на собраниях с октября, а на дворе стоял уже ноябрь. Бывало, Грантер мельком ловил его образ: как он идет, стремительный и погруженный в мысли, по мостовой, как он едет в омнибусе — но не успевал ни окликнуть, ни приглядеться, и прохожий — был ли тот Анжольрасом или всего лишь похожим юношей — исчезал за поворотом.  
Часы пробили одиннадцать вечера, постепенно кружок стал рассасываться. Грантер просидел до последнего — как обычно, с неразлучными Жоли и Леглем, курившими опиум перед сном. В половину первого ночи покинув кафе, боясь, что решительность улетучится, он спешно направился не к Пантеону, а к мосту Сен-Мишель — в обратную от своего дома сторону.

Ворчливый мальчишка без вопросов пропустил его внутрь. Как и в прошлый раз, по коридору пришлось идти на ощупь. Дверь была прикрыта неплотно. Грантер замер, раздумывая, надо ли постучать: быть может, Анжольрас не один, или чрезвычайно занят, или даже уснул, и тогда не стоит его будить. Он осторожно заглянул в комнату; дощатый пол под ним скрипнул, когда он сделал шаг. Анжольрас вскинул взгляд.  
— Ты пришел, — сказал он, словно ждал Грантера с самого начала.  
Анжольрас был один. Аргандова лампа горела лишь на его столе, освещая лицо и рассылая вокруг него тени, гибкие, словно дым от костра.  
— Подумал, что... — не нужна ли тебе помощь? Что ты не приходил в Мюзен слишком долго? Что теперь ты меня не прогонишь?  
— Что час еще ранний, а все уже разошлись. Вот я и пришел к тебе, как к последнему оплоту.  
— Я занят.  
— Я не... не жду, что ты будешь меня развлекать, — Грантер прошел вперед, как будто это могло помешать Анжольрасу выставить его вон, если захочется. — Просто позволь мне побыть здесь. Я могу быть тебе полезен. Нарисовать еще шаржей. Постоянное общение с вами сказалось на моей политической осведомленности. Как насчет раздела Польши? Три жирдяя-каннибала в коронах рвут зубами тощего человечка. Человечек сопротивляется...  
Анжольрас нетерпеливо тряхнул головой.  
— Все нужное найдешь в том же столе, — сказав это, он вернулся к своим листкам.  
Грантер не стал зажигать вторую лампу, заменив ее свечами из китового жира. Свечи не могли рассеять этот безопасный, стоящим между ним и Анжольрасом полумрак.  
Картинку Грантер нарисовал быстро: она как живая стояла перед глазами; подобных шаржей десятками гуляло по Парижу, но он не думал претендовать на оригинальность.  
Анжольрас по-прежнему занимался своими таинственными делами. Простая поза: нога на ногу, носок сапога расслаблено смотрит вниз, лицо чуть повернуто набок, к Грантеру, а голова отклонена на другую сторону, и видно, как волнистые волосы касаются светлой кожи на шее. Так сидят все люди; так сидел Прувер, когда сочинял стихи, но рыжий, неловкий Прувер горбился и грыз ногти, духом уносясь в мир поэзии; так сидел Курфейрак, слишком беспокойный, чтобы замереть дольше, чем на пару минут; так сидел сам Грантер, наверное. Красивый от природы, Анжольрас, отрешаясь от мира, воплощал собой идею красоты. Смутные образы, волнующие душу; греза, что ускользнула на исходе сна; быстротечная гармония музыки — то были ее обещания, туманные предчувствия большего. Вечно утрачиваемые, они не оставляли после себя даже глухой бесплодной тоски — столь инородны они были.  
Анжольрас не шевелился; но губы его приоткрылись, и, хотя Грантер не мог видеть, что он дышит, движение ресниц, соскользнувшая на лоб прядь вносили что-то в его облик, телесное и неземное одновременно. Грантер попробовал нарисовать это. Раз за разом он старался поймать, заковать в линии то, что наяву представало перед ним таким откровенным. Ему не удавалось. Он стал подозревать, что не получилось бы не только у него, недоучившегося, но у каждого, кто попытался бы. В конце концов он устал и, отложив карандаш, стал просто смотреть на Анжольраса.  
Должно быть, почувствовав его взгляд, Анжольрас оторвался от чтения.  
— Я почти закончил, — сообщил он.  
Грантер кивнул. Время тянулось медленно. Грантер все-таки встал и, поколебавшись, подошел к Анжольрасу. Рядом лежал свернутый в трубу ковер. Грантер расположился на нем, вытянул ноги и снизу-вверх глядел на плечо Анжольраса. Каждая минута казалась вечностью, но уносилась в прошлое стремительно, будто доля секунды; скоро должно светать.  
— Твоя задумка про грушу имела успех, — разорвал тишину Анжольрас. Он закончил чтение и встал из-за стола.  
— Чертов Филипон украл у меня идею, — пожаловался Грантер, хотя не ощущал никакого сожаления. Он приподнялся на локте, чтобы не упускать Анжольраса из виду.  
— Не украл. Мы нарочно отдали ему твою работу, чтобы он напечатал ее у себя. Так ее увидело больше людей, чем если бы печатали у нас, — Анжольрас инспектировал наброски.  
— Это подходит, — одобрил он «поедание Польши».  
Молча отложил обратно рисунок с собой. Грантер не ожидал чего-то другого, но все же, все же — и ему стало стыдно, почти мерзко от самого себя, словно обличенного в преступлении. Надо было спрятать этот рисунок! Зачем показывать его Анжольрасу? Из-за этого невинный набросок, развлечение от скуки превратилось в принуждение к ответу, в намек, в какой-то вызов. Намек на что? Вызов к чему? Ответ на что? Только теперь, глядя на результат своих действий, он понимал свои мотивы, признавал, что они были; и галстук висел у него в шкафу.  
Анжольрас ничего не сказал, когда Грантер забрал рисунок к себе.

В «Мюзене» было необыкновенно многолюдно. Поминутно хлопала дверь с улочки Гре — это прибывали новые и новые люди. В основном, студенты и рабочие; но были и одетые побогаче и моднее. Анжольрас, погруженный в себя, укрылся в дальнем углу.  
— Устроили же слет, — между приветствиями выдал Баорель, щеголя фингалом под глазом — памятный знак, который он получил, подравшись с кем-то во время разгрома церкви.  
— Все те же лица, — притворно вздохнул Легль.  
Однако увидевший очередного знакомого Баорель уже отвлекся:  
— О, здорово! Как Бишо? Что-то не видно его...  
Комната была забита до отказа.  
— Власть переехала из Сен-Жерменского предместья на Шоссе д'Антен, — горячился Курфейрак. Поскольку он выбрал позицию в центре, у карты Республики, прибитой к стене, то его громкий голос услышали отовсюду. Тут же разрозненные группки объединились в одну, вокруг него.  
— Верно!  
— Нас предали!  
— Предатели — эти журналисты!  
— Я больше не стану читать «Насиональ»! Бойкот Тьеру!  
Курфейрак напрасно пытался вернуть внимание на себя. Он кричал:  
— Друзья! Неужели все было напрасно? Что делать дальше? — и в конце концов осип.  
Грантер глотал абсент, сидя у камина. Собрание было тайным, но шум поднялся такой, что в любой момент можно было ждать полицейских. Что было бы некстати: он задолжал полиции денег, за которыми никто не явился — то ли от того, что у офицеров дел было по горло из-за увеличившегося недовольства на улицах, грозящего перерасти в бунт; то ли от того, что он указал не свой адрес и не свое имя в расписке.  
— ... у нас, как говорил Робеспьер, случилась революция без революции!  
— Господа! Господа, это глупость! Революция свершилась! Не забывайте о пролитой крови, об убитых и раненных! Мы свергли Бурбонов...  
— И теперь у нас Орлеанский, подставляющийся банкирам!  
— Свергнут Бурбон, свергнут Полиньяк! Хартия защищена! Разве не этого мы хотели? Чем плох, в конце концов, герцог Орлеанский? Почему вы обвиняете в предательстве Тьера?  
— Он еще спрашивает!  
— Орлеанист! Может, среди нас и бонапартисты имеются?  
— Дурак! Я просто говорю...  
— Лучше б ты помолчал!  
— Ты тоже! Видел я тебя двадцать седьмого июля! ты героически прятался под юбкой у....  
— Все это неважно, — раздался голос.  
Анжольрас вышел к Курфейраку, и было в нем что-то такое, отчего выкрики и споры разом прекратились.  
— Мы должны признать: мы добились очень малого. У нас была монархия, у нас осталась монархия. Но если б дело было лишь в ней! Во имя чего мы выходили на баррикады? Гильотина на площади Согласия — она все так же стоит; все так же умирают на каторгах; и дети — на улицах и у станка! Власть у горстки никчемных, гнусных богачей, которым нет дела до родины, до справедливости, до народа! и обо всем этом нельзя свободно говорить, ведь отмена цензуры — одна лишь видимость! Граждане! Каждый из нас несет ответственность перед будущим — за себя и за других. Мы проиграли один раз, но не проиграем второй! Мы не пойдем на компромиссы с ворами и лжецами, мы будем стоять на своем. Во имя чего? Во имя Равенства; чтобы жизнь простого рабочего ценилась не меньше, чем жизнь Жака Лаффита! Во имя человечества; чтобы не было больше бессмысленных войн, чтобы один народ не властвовал над другим! Чтобы не было рабства, колоний, проституции, нищеты, смерти от голода!  
Он прервал речь; наступила тишина.  
— Мы собрались здесь сегодня, — продолжил он хладнокровно, — чтобы убедиться, что у нас по-прежнему одна цель. Что дух не угас, решимость не сломлена. Что мы готовы сотрудничать друг с другом и во всем помогать — что мы братья.  
Анжольрас был и не был похож на себя тогда, когда он стоял вместе с Грантером у набережной ранним утром. Голос Анжольраса, звонкий, сильный, был под стать внешности — все остальное по сравнению с ним казалось неправильным; становилось его искаженными копиями.  
Слова и пыл Анжольраса взбудоражили собравшихся; воодушевленные, они уверяли его и друг друга во взаимной преданности и верности общему делу. Решено было не терять связь, вступаться друг за друга, не жалеть собственных жизней.  
— Анжольрас очень вовремя провел эту встречу, — прошептал Курфейрак, оставшийся без голоса.  
— Да, — кивнул Комбефер. — Мне кажется, он изменился.  
Курфейрак, то ли соглашаясь, то ли возражая, забулькал в кружку с горячим вином.  
Грантер отставил абсент, к которому почти не притронулся. Многие стали расходиться; кто-то остался, чтобы потратить вечер на болтовню и выпивку. Анжольрас надевал пальто.  
Грантер успел окликнуть его у самого выхода.  
— Ты уходишь? — спросил он.  
Анжольрас выразительно обернулся на дверь, как бы спрашивая: неужели? Грантер помялся, одернул ворот от потной шеи. В комнате было натоплено, пахло телами, долго пробывшими в духоте и не совсем трезвыми. Грантера пробрало дрожью. Из-под двери поддувал колкий воздух.   
— Можно с тобой? — вырвалось у него.  
Да или нет — в любом случае это будет определенность.  
— Да, — ответил Анжольрас.

Вдвоем они вышли на темную улочку Гре. Снежные хлопья таяли прямо в полете, и в той слякоти, которой они становились, упав, плавали мусор и отбросы, годами копившиеся по углам.  
Анжольрас казался печальным и уставшим. Он был всего лишь человек, юноша, которому не исполнилось и двадцати четырех. И Грантер опять стал беспомощным рядом с ним, но не из страха, не из вины; у него потянуло в горле, заныло под ребрами — от застрявшего в нем не выраженного, невыразимого порыва: «чем я могу помочь тебе?».  
— Ты кое-что потерял, — сказал Грантер, решившись нарушить молчание. Ничего другого не пришло ему на ум.  
— Что? — посмотрел на него Анжольрас.  
Зимой он носил шарф под пальто.  
— Галстук. Черный. Не помнишь? В Коринфе.  
— Нет.  
— Он у меня дома, — заторопился Грантер, обмирая от собственной смелости. — Это по пути, вот сразу же на следующем углу. Зайдем? А то он лежит у меня, и я все забываю...  
Он так увлекся, что нечаянно схватил Анжольраса за рукав. Замерев, Анжольрас свободной рукой вытер с ресниц капли снега и произнес, словно тоже удивленный ответом:  
— Ладно. Пойдем.  
Грантер отпустил его, махнул рукой:  
— Туда.  
Он пошел чуть впереди, едва не упал, поскользнувшись на слякоти, и оборачивался, чтобы проверить, идет ли за ним Анжольрас, и на ходу старался объяснить все и сразу:  
— Только у меня немного беспорядок... — он оборвал себя, вспомнив о беспорядке в типографии. Анжольрасу наверняка было интереснее узнать, как его галстук очутился у Грантера и почему пролежал так долго. Он начал заново:  
— Я все хотел отдать его тебе раньше. Но... — он взмахнул руками, не найдя объяснений, — было много дел. У тебя. Не у меня. Но у меня тоже. Он лежит у меня с июня, а сейчас уже...  
Был конец февраля.  
— О, вот сюда, — чуть не пропустив собственный дом, он резко свернул направо. Оглянулся. Анжольрас невозмутимо шагал следом, без интереса смотря по сторонам.  
— Я постирал его, честно, — клялся Грантер, пока они поднимались по ступеням наверх, в его комнаты. — И не надевал.  
Он открыл дверь, пропустил Анжольраса внутрь:  
— Проходи куда хочешь, — и ринулся в спальню, к шкафу, не став зажигать ламп.  
Черный тонкий галстук висел, не тронутый ни плесенью, ни пылью. Иногда Грантер вынимал его, чтобы пощупать, осмотреть, убедиться, что он не пропал, что все в порядке.  
Ткань была мягкой на ощупь.  
Скрипнула половица — это вошел Анжольрас.  
— Вот он. Прошу, — Грантер отвесил шутливый полупоклон, протягивая галстук владельцу. Анжольрас взял его одной рукой, взглянул бегло.  
— Да, это мой.  
Он обвел взглядом темную комнату и в упор посмотрел на Грантера. Глаза его странно блестели.  
— Но если ты хотел мне вернуть его с самого начала, — произнес Анжольрас, — то зачем хранил у себя так долго?  
Грантер ждал этого вопроса и все равно не был готов к нему.  
— Я ж сказал. Ты был занят, — он прочистил горло. — Не хотел отвлекать тебя по пустякам.  
Кажется, ему не поверили; так или иначе, Анжольрас ничего не ответил.   
Сплошная, захватившая все пространство, тень скрывала выражение его лица. Галстук Анжольрас небрежно запихнул в карман пальто.  
— У меня еще есть дела, — сообщил он. Требовательно спросил: — Ты?...  
Грантер отвел глаза и кивнул.


End file.
